Impedance is a measure of the overall opposition of a circuit to current. It is like resistance, but it also takes into account the effects of capacitance and inductance. Impedance is more complex than resistance because the effects of capacitance and inductance vary with the frequency of the current passing through the circuit and this means impedance varies with frequency. The effect of resistance is constant regardless of frequency. Therefore, by adding or subtracting capacitance or inductance to a circuit, we can change the impedance of the circuit.